


The Man for Dr. Husband

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN Works (<15k words) [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Doctor Sexy M.D., Fanboy Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, but also strangely oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Team Free Will watches a littleDoctor Sexy, M.D.in their hotel room (for some, they watch against their free will), just in time for a big reveal on the show.





	The Man for Dr. Husband

_Nurse Salvatore smiles as she accepts the coffee from Doctor West. His sandy-blond hair somehow seems to glow even with the Dramatic Filtering._

_"How'd you know?" Her brown, doe-like eyes widen gratefully._

_The camera cuts to focus on his charmingly shy smile. He waves it off. "Could tell you were tired. Owen still not sleeping through the nights?"_

_"No," Nurse Salvatore sighs. "It's been a long, long...how old is he? Three months?"_

_Doctor West chuckles sympathetically, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You ever need anything, let me know."_

_"Thanks, Doctor."_

 

"Lemme guess," Sam said dryly from behind his laptop screen. "She's going to pine for him for the next half a season. Can't believe you watch this crap."

"Shut up," Dean replied, throwing popcorn at his brother. A piece ended up in Sam's hair and as far as Dean was concerned, it served him right. "And _no_ , they're just _friends_."

"Uh huh."

"You're not even watching."

"I'm listening, and not by choice," Sam said, looking ruefully at his busted headphones and around the small motel room. "Close enough."

Cas was still peering at the screen. "Sam's right: they do seem very close."

Luckily there was a commercial so Dean could mute the TV and explain without missing any of the new episode. "Jesus, he just brought her a cup of coffee. He does that kind of stuff for _everyone_. He's a nice guy. That's all. Being nice isn't flirting, it's just being _polite_."

Dean ignored Sam's eye roll. The kernel was still stuck just above Sam's ear.

"Is that why they call him Doctor Husband?" Cas asked, looking away from the TV, apparently disinterested in the silent woman doing a dance around her kitchen about dish soap or some shit.

"Essentially, yeah." Dean picked up the remote and hit the unmute button just as the show started back up again.

Idly, Cas took a handful of popcorn, chewing thoughtfully on it, piece by piece, even if he couldn't really taste it. "But wouldn't that imply a romantic interest?"

Dean frowned. "I guess it could. But not always. I dunno. He just takes care of people, but he ain't a creep or homewrecker. Nurse Salvatore is married."

"Or maybe it's because he wants a husband," Sam muttered.

"Wh-what?" Dean jerked his head in Sam's direction.

Sam looked up from his laptop, closed the screen, and sat back, crossing his arms. "Seriously? I'm barely watching and it's pretty obvious Doctor East—"

" _West_."

"Whatever. He's more interested in the guys than the nurses."

"Nurses can be guys, too, Sam. Don't be a dick. 'Sides, he had a girlfriend last season."

"So I'm wrong. Why am I even arguing about this stupid show." Sam sighed and opened the computer back up.

 _Or he likes both_ , Dean nearly countered, but he wasn't sure that was a conversational path he wanted to go on with his brother. Dean'd thought he was the only one who'd noticed that Doctor West didn't just have an eye for the ladies. Hell, even the fansites (which Dean had _only_ looked at accidentally that _one_ time) were still going on and on about how they wished the show would bring back Kimberly so they could get back together. Dean had clicked out pretty quick after seeing about ten thousand of those threads—Kimberly had been fine, but the relationship had run its course.

Cas was still watching intently, peering at the screen as Doctor West struck up a conversation with a woman in her fifties or so who was waiting for her husband to get out of surgery. "Perhaps you're right, Dean. He seems to have this kind of easy familiarity with everyone."

"See?" Dean nudged him with his shoulder. "Just called people skills."

 

_"Margaret Robinson?" a deep voice calls. The man is dressed in green scrubs that do exactly nothing to hide his broad frame and tan skin. His dark hair curls against his temple. The camera zooms out to reveal that, yes, he is wearing his trademark cowboy boots, the boots that make Doctor Sexy sexy. "Your husband wants to see you. He's doing fine. No complications."_

_"Oh," the woman cries, getting up from her chair next to Doctor West. "Thank you, Doctor Casella!"_

_She hurries off, leaving just the two doctors. The tension is palpable, even through the screen. The music is soft but lovely. The lighting is just right, accentuating their sharp jaw lines and the intensity of their gaze, which lasts longer than is probably normal for two colleagues._

_"After your shift—coffee?" Doctor West asks, clearing his throat lightly and wetting his lips._

_Doctor Casella's eyes brighten and he gives the smallest hint of a smile. It's really more of a smolder. "I'm off at 8."_

 

Dean's jaw dropped and the popcorn fell from his fingers into his lap. He _knew_ it.

"Ah, yes," Cas said. "I see the difference now."

"'Bout time someone does," Sam huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldest Hits:  
> [Here was the prompt and rules](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/179734520460/forbidden-titles-redux-november-prompt-posting). 
> 
> My other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
